


Macbeth

by queenseptienna



Category: Actor RPF, Macbeth RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decise di guardare Macbeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Macbeth  
> Fandom: X-Men First Class RPF  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Pairing: James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender  
> Rating: R  
> Genere: erotico?  
> Avvertimenti: PWP, slash, masturbazione, sesso descrittivo, flashfiction  
> Prompt: X-MEN FIRST CLASS RPF - James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender, Così espressivo... ///// "Sorriso" tabella bingo_italia  
> Iniziativa: P0rnfest #5 @ fanfic_italia

Michael spense la sigarette nel posacenere, schiacciando bene il mozzicone, mescolandolo con gli altri. Il fumo gli aveva fatto lacrimare gli occhi, ma era solo una stupida scusa: aveva pianto.

  
Essere attore gli permetteva di immedesimarsi nei ruoli altrui, ma dopo aver deciso di farsi una maratona dei film di James, era certo che quell’immedesimazione poteva trasformarsi in commozione. Con un sospiro premette il pulsante a lato del portatile ed estrasse il dvd de “L’ultimo re di Scozia”. Anche se erano effetti speciali non si sarebbe dimenticato presto delle scene violente che avevano visto il suo James protagonista.

  
Ben presto si ritrovò a riflettere come lo scozzese trasmettesse in maniera enorme emozioni e pensieri, come il suo viso fungesse da specchio all’interpretazione di ogni singola scena. Era un attore straordinario, oppure si faceva trasportare così tanto da essere rapito dal ruolo per tutto il tempo delle riprese.  
Inserì il dvd di Macbeth e di nuovo si trovò a pensare la stessa cosa.

  
Non avvertì neppure il rumore attutito dei passi nel corridoio, era troppo preso dal corpo di James sullo schermo e dall’angoscia che trasmetteva (nonostante pensasse che il film fosse decisamente troppo weird per i suoi gusti). Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma scacciò il pensiero. Quello era Macbeth, non James.

  
“Ehi, sono tornato.” La voce di McAvoy lo riscosse da quel momento e lo obbligò a mettere in pausa il video. Si alzò e lo raggiunse in cucina, dove James stava sistemando la spesa nel frigorifero. A Michael ci volle più di un istante per ricacciare Macbeth nella sua testa e lasciare spazio solo a James che sistemava la roba per la cena.  
“Così espressivo…” mormorò, avvicinandosi a lui.

  
“Come?” James sollevò la testa verso Fassbender e gli rivolse un sorriso dubbioso. “Hai ancora guardato tutti i miei film, vero? Dovresti smetterla con questa cosa.”  
Michael rise, stringendolo in vita e spingendolo contro il bancone della cucina. “Non è colpa mia. Sei tu che sei un magnifico attore e mi fai innamorare anche dei tuoi film.”  
 _E vorrei scoprire come diamine fai a essere così espressivo,_ pensò fra sé.

  
“Tu vuoi fare altro, ammettilo.” Ridacchiò James, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e baciandolo sulle labbra. “Ti conosco. Vuoi fare un rewatch di First Class, per caso?”  
“No, mi sembra che il giochino Charles/Erik lo abbiamo già fatto un paio di volte. Parlami di Macbeth. Come fai a essere così espressivo?” L’irlandese lo morse sul collo, causando un sospiro nel suo amante. Dita veloci slacciarono i pantaloni di entrambi, fino a che le loro erezioni non sfregarono insieme.

  
James boccheggiò quando Michael prese insieme i loro sessi e iniziò a masturbare entrambi. “Che vuoi sapere? Moffat è un pazzo furioso.”

  
“Sì, ma tu… tu eri splendido.”

  
“Lo sono sempre.”

  
“E’ così.”

  
Dopo con ci fu più tempo e voglia di parlare. Il piacere incalzante, l’orgasmo imminente, il desiderio furioso di aversi lì e subito.  
Michael strinse un po’ di più il cazzo di James, che rispose schiudendo la bocca prima in un ansito, poi un sorriso. Faceva sempre così, _era così espressivo_ il suo James.  
Fu il suo turno di sorridere, quando McAvoy si aggrappò alle sue spalle per non scivolare in terra, mentre veniva nella sua mano e gemeva in una maniera così sconcia che sarebbe dovuta essere dichiarata illegale.

  
“Dicevamo di Macbeth.” Soffiò languidamente nel suo orecchio, mentre bloccava sul nascere il proprio climax, con una lieve smorfia.

  
“Te lo dico dopo, ora andiamo nel letto, Fassbender.” Grugnì il suo compagno, afferrandolo per una mano e chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

  
**FINE**


End file.
